The Paper and The Man
by inuuchan
Summary: Two young girls set off, to find out the secrets behind THAT fence. THAT fence, that once you cross over, there is no escape.
1. Chapter 1

**_B/N - Hai Guize! My name is Kawaii No Koinu, but my friend Crimson-senpai calls me Inu-chan :D (Hence the username) Anywho, this is my first fanfic, well ever! And I really hope you guys enjoy reading it because I'm really enjoying writing it! Criticism is greatly appreciated because I'm always looking for ways to improve ^.^  
So yeah, enjoy the horror that is The Slenderman ;)_**

**_DISCLAIMER – I own nothing to do with Marble Hornet(s), the "Slenderman", Slender or anything to do with Parsec Productions (Creators of Slender). The only thing I own is the plot line to this story._**

**_Chapter 1._**

"There is _NO_ way we're going to survive this!" Claire hissed through her clenched teeth.  
I knew she was right, but there was no way I could back out now, we were at the fence already. I turned and looked at her as she stood and watched the motionless piece of paper on the other side.  
"This is it, once we climb there's no turning back, you ready?" I spoke in almost a whisper.  
She nodded and I began to scale the fence.  
"WAIT! Do you have the camera? And should I put something here to show where we started?" Claire rushed to finish her sentence; I just looked at her and nodded as I switched on the camera, ready to enter the unknown. We both sat on top of the wire fence and looked down; the ground seemed to move as we contemplated our fate. I slid down a little off the edge of the fence, it was difficult to keep my grip. It felt as though my heart was beating in my head as I regained my grip and looked at Claire for any sight of hesitation, there was none to be seen. As my palms began to become slick from cold sweat, I became uneasy about my decisions. Claire started counting down, slowly as her voice shook.  
"… 2…1, now!"  
With that final word, we plummeted towards the now swirling ground. I grabbed Claire's hand as we slipped into the unknown. We didn't hit the ground; we travelled to what seemed like an alternate universe, and blacked out.

When I woke up, I thought I was alone, only to find Claire trembling under a large, leafless tree in a clearing. I cautiously walked over and saw her rocking slightly in the Fetal position. I reached out to comfort her, trembling violently myself, when she looked up and just screamed.  
"DON'T LET IT TAKE ME, _I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"  
_I grabbed her shoulder and looked her in the eyes; she was in a deep state of shock. What could have done this to her whilst I was knocked out? I tried to comfort her as she started to calm down, she grasped my hand with great force as I tried to stand up and get my bearings.  
"W-what happened? Are we there?" Claire whispered with a confused tone. All I did was nod, there were no words to describe this situation without alarming her, and she didn't need that at this moment. I helped her up and whilst doing as such, I noticed a piece of paper on the tree.  
'_Don't look, or it takes you.'_  
That's all it said, I reached out to grab the paper when the wind started to blow blissfully and softly through the trees as a light fog appeared. I knew I was going to regret this decision, but I took the paper. That's when the drums started.

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**_B/N – Hola fanfiction-ers, I know it's been a while since I've posted, well, anything, so here's chapter 2 J I've decided that I'm going to make on chapter per note, so if you've played "Slender" you'll understand :D_**

**_Enjoy, everyone._**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER_****_ – I own nothing to do with Marble Hornet(s), the "Slenderman", Slender or anything to do with Parsec Productions (Creators of Slender). The only thing I own is the plot line to this story._**

* * *

_"W-what happened? Are we there?" Claire whispered with a confused tone. All I did was nod, there were no words to describe this situation without alarming her, and she didn't need that at this moment. I helped her up and whilst doing as such, I noticed a piece of paper on the tree.  
'Don't look, or it takes you.'  
That's all it said, I reached out to grab the paper when the wind started to blow blissfully and softly through the trees as a light fog appeared. I knew I was going to regret this decision, but I took the paper. That's when the drums started._

* * *

**_Chapter 2._**

"Where are those drums coming from!?" Claire screeched as she turned around like a puppy chasing its tail.  
The drums, they sounded like a heartbeat. I stared blankly at Claire as she started freaking out; when I heard the leaves on the ground rustle slightly behind me. I cautiously walked over to where I thought the sound was coming from and I saw a male figure crouching in the distance.

"OI!" The male yelled, gosh this guy has a pair of lungs on him.

"GET DOWN! He'll see you…" His voice trembled with fear, no, adrenalin?

I strutted over to him with as much confidence as I could portray, totally ignoring his warning. I stared down at him, he was in a torn camouflage uniform with dirt covering his face and a smug yet horrified grin plastered across his face as he looked up at me. He looked slightly deranged so I kept my distance. As he looked up at me, I could see his smile widen with a glint of cockiness in his eyes.

"Who are you and how long have you been here?" I queried.

"Hah- you can't pretend like you don't remember me? I'm pretty sure I'm the only reason you know about this place." He answered cockily as he stood up.

I could now see his face with the dim light from the red moon. Alex, why is he here?

"Alex, why are you here? I thought I told you not to follow me here." I murmured.

He walked over to me slowly, the leaves and sticks cracking under his footsteps.

"Babe, I didn't follow you, I've been here for nearly and entire week, how long have you been here?" He said with his smug grin still lingering on his face.

"Don't call me babe, you prick." I sneered.

I'd told him when Claire and I started to plan out trip here, and I'd made sure it was clear that I didn't want him tagging along, which I guess he isn't, but I don't want him hurt. I turned and walked away with Claire as he followed us, I had this feeling, like someone was watching us, but I pushed it to the back of my mind, we had a source of murder to find.

* * *

We, now as a trio, walked further into the dark woods until we came to a rather large tunnel.

"I don't like the look of this, have you got the camera Claire? We could have some good footage here." I shuddered as I spoke; not knowing what was to come.

Claire nodded and Alex, in his usual cocky tone volunteered to go into the tunnel first. Claire and I stood back; I shone the torch on Alex so he could see when the camera started making a static noise. In a moment of adrenalin, Claire dropped the camera to the ground, the torch flickered, and all we could hear was the ringing of a high frequency. Despite us screaming, no noises could be heard. It was like in a horror movie, all sounds were drowned out, when suddenly, and the noise came back. I peered through the thick fog that just formed and saw something written on the wall of the tunnel. We walked cautiously through the tunnel when we saw the writing,

**_"LEAVE NOW, OR YOU'RE NEXT"_**

It was written in dripping blood which trailed out of the tunnel into the woods. Alex was gone, he had been killed. Whatever has been plaguing these woods for years has taken him. The murderer. Claire noticed another piece of paper on the inside of the tunnel, it had a black male figure, as tall as a tree which was drawn beside him with the word "_Follows" _written in dark letters. I ripped the piece of paper off the wall and the drums from before became more ominous, then the static came back and I let out a silent scream. This time, the static faded as I walked out of the tunnel, Claire realized this and then followed.

"Wha-what's going on?!" Claire trembled.

"Lets keep walking." I said in the most comforting tone I could think of, Alex was gone, who knows what's going to happen next.

**END CHAPTER 2**


End file.
